Fin del capitulo
by mimato05
Summary: Mimi se va a Odaiba a estudiar nutrición, donde el 80% son mujeres y están escasos de hombres, sería una lastima que se fijara en un hombre con compromisos, nuevo etapa de la vida, nuevos amigos y nuevos romance les espera a Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Taich, Hikari y Takeru es su vida en la Universidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno espero que les guste esta historia, solo aclaró algo, tristemente Digimon no me pertenece :C

**Capitulo 1**

Sonó la alarma, era un día nublado en Estados Unidos de América, una joven llamada Mimi Tachikawa iba a su último día en la prepa, pero no estaba muy segura lo que quería de verdad.

-Hija el desayuno ya está listo- le aviso su madre, mientras Mimi se arreglaba, cuando acabo de arreglarse bajo a desayunar, ahí estaba sus padres.

-Ya tienes tus maletas, en una semana volamos a Japón- le dice su padre muy animado

-Papi no me puedo quedar estudiar aquí nutrición, se cuidarme sola-

-No hija, me trasladaron para allá y mejor hacer una vida nueva-

-Lo que ustedes digan, ya me voy a la prepa a DESPEDIRME DE MIS AMIGOS- resalto la última frase.

Mimi estaba en el patio con su mejor amigo Michael llorando, porque ya no se iban a ver.

-Michael eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo- lo abrazaba mientras seguía llorando

-Te prometo que te iré a visitar y acuérdate que existe skype-

-Pero no es lo mismo, como quiera ya no podemos hacer nada- Mimi mete la mano en su bolsa para sacar un collar- Michael toma este collar, será símbolo de nuestra amistad- Michael lo toma y se lo pone.

Pasó la semana volando, ya estaba la familia Tachikawa en el aeropuerto, Michael fue a despedir a Mimi, cuando ya era hora de irse Michael la agarra de la mano de Mimi

-No te vayas sin antes hacer esto- se le acerca a Mimi y la besa, fue tierno y suave- La verdad nunca te he visto sólo como amiga, desde que te vi me enamore, espero que esto no cambie nada- Mimi como que no sabía que decir

-Michael no lo hagas mas difícil- se retiro para trasbordar el avión, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía su collar de la amistad.

Llegaron a Japón, a su nueva casa, que era más grande que la de USA, tenía 6 habitaciones, cada una contaba con su baño, más dos baños extras, la cocina, sala de estudio, comedor, sala de fiesta, hasta contaba con alberca, por algo a su padre lo convencieron en venirse para Japón.

-Hija tu recámara ya está lista, espero que te haya gustado el diseño-

-Gracias, me iré a dormir un rato, ando cansada- se fue directo a su cama a llorar, en su cabeza solo pasaba lo último que vivió con Michael y no sabía si ella también lo veía como algo más o solo amigo, de tanto pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Pasaron las vacaciones de verano, Mimi en lo que llevaba allá no había hecho ninguna amiga, se la pasaba por skype con Michael que acabaron solo como amigos, ya que Michael ya tenía novia, tan fácil se olvidó de ella, estaba media decepcionada de los hombres.

Los padres tuvieron que hablar con Mimi que se iba tener que ir a vivir a Odaiba, ya que ahí estaba la mejor universidad de nutrición en Japón, que ya le tenían el departamento donde iba a vivir y que todos los fines se fuera con ellos; al principio Mimi se molestó, porque si hubiera sabido que como quiera iba a vivir sola se hubiera quedado en USA pero fue cuando sus padres les comento que no era lo mismo porque acá se vendría todos los fines con ellos.

Llevaron a Mimi a Odaiba, a su nuevo departamento, que estaba amplio.

-Nosotros ya nos tenemos que regresar a casa, antes que nos oscurezca, esperemos que hagas muchos amigos y que te vaya bien en tu primera semana de escuela-

-Gracias papis, los amo, el viernes saliendo de la escuela me voy al pueblo- los abraza, después de eso sus padres se van y ella se queda viendo el equipaje para saber por dónde empezar a ordenar.

La castaña acabo de ordenar todo, solo faltaba sacar las cajas donde venía todo, se le hizo fácil e hizo una fila con la caja para solo salir una vez, pero saliendo de su departamento se escucha un te ayudo, cuando va viendo quien le ofrecía ayuda era una joven de pelo corto y café, ojos miel, delgada.

-Si no es molestia, si por favor- la de pelo café corto tomo la mitad de las cajas y le ayudo a sacarlas a la basura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Mimi

-Me llamó Hikari Yagami, pero todos me dicen Kari, eres nueva en estos departamentos verdad-

-Sí, me inscribieron en la Facultad de Nutrición de Odaiba y me buscaron departamento cerca de esa universidad-

-Te unes al club de los foráneos, mi hermano y yo también lo somos, también mi hermano esta estudiando nutrición, porque quiere ser nutriólogo de los jugadores de su equipo favorito de soccer y como mi madre no le tiene tanta confianza me mando a mí a estudiar aquí la prepa, si quieres vente a cenar con nosotros, mi hermano pidió pizza este…-

-Lo siento, no te dije mi nombre, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa- después de decirle su nombre fueron al departamento de Kari.

-Hermano ya llegue, tenemos nueva vecini- llego gritando Kari, en eso sale de un cuarto un muchacho con peló café y alborotado, con ojos al igual que su pelo café chocolatoso, con buen cuerpo, de atlético. Salió a saludar

-Hola, soy Taichi Yagami, pero todos me dice Tai- le extiende la mano

-Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, la nueva vecina- le sonríe

-Va a empezar a estudiar nutrición en tu misma universidad- interrumpió kari

-Enserio, mañana nos podemos ir juntos, yo voy a ir un año más arriba que tú- dijo entusiasmado Tai.

Siguieron cenando, platicando los tres sobre cada quien, hasta que se hizo como las 11, se paso el tiempo volando y Mimi se retiro, mañana iba ser su primer día y quería dormir bien.

Las clases empezaban a las 8 de la mañana, los de segundo año empezaban con "Nutrición Preventiva", el profesor estaba anotando sus datos y como se va evaluar el año; todos estaban atentos hasta que se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon a ver quién era;

-¿Usted quién es?- apunta el profesor al joven de la puerta, un joven rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo.

-Lo siento, soy Yamato Ishida- lo dijo agotado

-Vaya a su lugar, ya tiene su primer retardo, muchachos aviso cuiden sus faltas y retardos, 2 retados es igual a una falta- aclaro el profesor para continuar con la clase. Pasaron las primeras horas rápido, hasta que llego la primera hora libre; a Yamato sus amigos le dicen Matt y su mejor amigo es Tai, se conocen desde el primer día de clases y siempre en hora libre se van al árbol que da más sombra.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- le pregunta Tai a Matt mientras se acostaba

-Me quede dormido y mis padres se fueron a trabajar y T.K. se le olvido levantarme-

-Ya estas grandecito para que te levanten-

-Pero me levante, es el punto-

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ya viste a las de primer año, no están tan mal- los dos se quedaron viendo a donde estaban las nuevas

-No están mal, pero estoy bien con mi novia- dijo el rubio mirando el cielo

-No te has aburrido, 5 años con ella, toda una vida-

-Cuando te enamores Tai me comprenderás, pero la verdad no sé que sienta por Izumi, siento que no es lo mismo y ahora ya la veré menos-

-¿Porqué lo dices bro?-

-Se fue a estudiar a Shizuoka, solo la veré en días festivos y en vacaciones, estaba acostumbrado a verla todos los días, pero ya no siento lo mismo de antes-

-Mejor búscate otra-

-¿Y desperdiciar 5 años, tirarlos a la basura?-

-Y ser el pendejo, ya sabes amor de lejos amor de pendejos-

-Ya Tai, deja de meterme cosas en la cabeza, mejor vamos a la conferencia que nos darán, más bien el sermón de bienvenida a este nuevo curso- se dirigieron a donde iban los nuevos, siempre que empezaba un curso nuevo iban a una conferencia, para darles la bienvenida. Como siempre Tai y Matt hasta atrás.

-Sora no vamos alcanzar lugar- decía la castaña mientras iba corriendo de la mano de una chava pelirroja con sus ojos rubí, la conoció Mimi en su clase, llegaron al auditorio y los únicos lugares que alcanzaron fueron casi adelante, ya había empezado la conferencia, pero Sora y Mimi se habían llevado bien.

-Sora mira atrás- estaban volteando

-El de pelo café no está feo, tú te quedas con el rubio, habían dicho que casi no había hombres en nutrición y los que hay son gays-

-No ellos no, me refiero checa a la maestra de bromatología, por algo se sentó atrás para poderse dormir, espera- no había captado lo de Sora- el de pelo café es Tai-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, es mi vecino-

-Preséntalo, no te creas- lo dijo entre risas, mientras Mimi no dejaba de ver al rubio, no le había despistado tanto, ya que Tai le había hecho la seña que fuera con él, pero lo ignoró hasta que se acabo la conferencia y fue a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Mimi?-

-Pues es el primer día todo bien, te presentó a Sora- señalo a Sora

-Tai, mucho gusto y mi amigo es Matt-

-Yamato Ishida, así que Ishida por favor- lo corrige este Matt para después irse

-Más tarde hablamos- se va Tai detrás de Matt, hasta que lo alcanza –Porque te portaste tan grosero con Mimi y su amiga

-Que grosero es el amigo de tu amigo- le reclama Sora

-Nunca en mi vida lo había visto, pero mi amigo no es nada que ver con ese Yamato, Ishida, como se llame, que hasta a mí me cayó mal, este Tai es muy buena onda y también tiene una hermana menor que cae muy bien, deberías conocerla, que dices si en la salida te vas a la casa a comer-

-Hay que pena con tus padres, van a decir el primer día de clases y casi ni me conoces-

-Vivo sola y me das confianza, aparte no quiero comer sola- le regala una sonrisa Mimi.

Pasaron las horas, Mimi no entendía porque pensaba en el rubio mal educado, se le quedo mucho su mirada, sus ojos azules como el mar, estaba ida hasta que Sora la movió.

-Ya es salida Mimi, que tanto piensas-

-Sora existe el amor a primera vista-

-No creo, pero muchos confunden cuando les atrae a una persona-

-Vámonos, necesito hablar con Tai-

-Pero solo te estaba esperando a ti, te quedaste ida- después de eso se fueron al departamento de Mimi a dejar las cosas para después pasarse al de Tai, tocaron y abrió Kari

-Kari, ya llego tu hermano?-

-Si estoy bien y ya llegó-

-Pues te ves bien- la abraza Mimi entre risas-Venía a invitarlos a comer y te presento a Sora, compañera de la uni-

-Mucho gusto, Kari- le extiende la mano- Hermano, Mimi nos invito a comer, apurate- le grita.

Ya los 4 se fueron al departamento de Mimi, habían encargado de comer.

-Tai ¿Porqué Yamato nos vio como bichos raros?- fue al grano Mimi

-Así es él, no con cualquiera se lleva bien, es de pocos amigos, pero que les de equis-

-A Mimi no le quiere dar equis- con sonrisa picarona lo dice Sora

-¿Te gusto?, pues si es así olvídate de él, tiene novia y lleva 5 años con ella- fue directo este Tai.

**continuara...**

**No se pierdan en nuestro próximo capitulo:**

-Era broma de Sora, para molestarme, ni se me hace guapo, no es mi tipo, aparte es un grosero- aclaró Mimi

-Muy guapa tu compañerita- admite Tai y ni un minuto se tardo en contestarle Mimi que ella sí es de un hermoso carácter y soltera, como que regresándole lo de Yamato, por lo que le había dicho

-Yo si fuera tú Mimi no le presento a tu amiga a Tai, solo harás que sufra, no le gusta el compromiso- Kari opina cuando Tai le dice que porque lo tiene que quemar, pero les da gracia a los 3 que se empiezan a reir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus RR, por sus opiniones y espero mejorar poco a poco, es mi primer fic, pero seguire con sus consejos, bueno espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo :D y una cosa mas Digimon no me pertenece :C**

**Capitulo 2**

-Hay hermano no seas tan directo- le da un golpecito en el hombro a Tai

-Se lo digo bien, para que no se ilusioné- advierte el castaño

-Era broma de Sora, para molestarme, ni se me hace guapo, no es mi tipo, aparte es un grosero- aclaró Mimi

-Como quiera Mimi te puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, aparte Matt será mi amigo pero tiene pésimo carácter-

-Tienes a mi hermano- Kari lo dice en forma de burla

-Claro nena- le dice Taichi , siguiéndole la corriente, pero Sora se decae tantito

-Creo que me tengo que ir-

-Si apenas vamos a comer Sora- le dice Mimi, pero Sora le contesta que se acordó que le tenía que ayudar a su madre en la florería-Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos- se despide y se va.

-Lástima que no se quedo tu amiga de tu escuela, la comida quedo deliciosa- expreso Kari

-Muy guapa tu compañerita- admite Tai y ni un minuto se tardo en contestarle Mimi que ella sí es de un hermoso carácter y soltera, como que regresándole lo de Yamato, por lo que le había dicho

-Solo dije que es guapa, no que me gustaba- advirtió Tai

-Solo por si querías saber, o te interesa-

-Yo si fuera tú Mimi no le presento a tu amiga a Tai, solo harás que sufra, no le gusta el compromiso- Kari opina cuando Tai le dice que porque lo tiene que quemar, pero les da gracia a los 3 que se empiezan a reir.

-Muy rica la comida, gracias Mimi, mañana nos vemos en la uni- se despide Tai y atrás Kari.

Al día siguiente Mimi entra corriendo cuando iba a su clase de Orientación Alimentaria

-Para que corres, todavía no llega la profesora- escucha esa voz que la reconoce perfectamente

-Sora, que haces en esta clase, pensé que iba estar sola, me equivoque y metí esta clase de segundo- pero Sora le explica que esa materia era optativa y no alcanzo a meter la materia de pertenece a primero y para no atrasarse metió esa. Estaban platicando, porque nunca llego la profesora, hasta que uno grito en el salón ya vámonos, no llego en su primera clase, ya pasaron 15 minutos, claro que también esa voz se le hizo conocida a Mimi.

-Tai, también estás en esta clase- le dice Mimi, mientras voltea a verlo, no lo había visto, estaba sentado asta atrás con su amigo Yamato, que se le quedaba viendo a Mimi.

-No me imagine tener clase contigo, que bueno que adelantes materias- le sonríe Tai

-La verdad es porque me equivoque- le dijo intimidada, ya que sentía la mirada de Yamato

-Vengan a sentarse acá con nosotros, para que están adelante, es mejor acá atrás- nos señala los asientos- y Matt deberías invitarlas a la fiesta de bienvenida que haces en tu casa

-Donde va pura raza conocida- contesta como de mal humor Matt

-Ni quien quiera ir y acá adelante estamos bien, así ponemos más atención- lo dice media sentida la castaña, y se queda donde estaban, mientras Tai se queda hablando con Matt

-¿Por qué fuiste grosera con mi amiga-

-Tai, esa fiesta que hago en mi casa son de puros de confianza-

-Ella es de confianza para mí, es mi vecina y es mi amiga-

-Bueno dile que vaya y listo- ya Matt no estaba de genio

-Ya cásate, porque estas de ese humor, últimamente has estado de un humor insoportable- le es sincero Tai

-Tuve otra pelea con Izumi-

-Pero qué culpa tengo yo y ellas, yo quiero que la pelirroja vaya a la bienvenida-

-Es tu próxima víctima, me hubieras dicho desde un principio-

-También para que mi vecina conociera más gente, bueno invítalas-

-Tú hazlo-

-Después que dijiste que era de confianza no creo que vayan si yo las invito, mejor el de la casa invita-

-Ok, ok, ya voy- se acerca a ellas, cuando se acerca a ellas se les hace raro, pero aceptan la invitación, a la fiesta sería el sábado, Tai se ofreció que se vayan con él, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde quedaba la casa de Yamato.

Paso la semana deprisa, se llego el sábado, el día de la fiesta, Sora llego a la casa de Mimi

-Me veo bien- señalando su vestimenta, un vestidito negro, que lucía muy bien con su buen formado cuerpo, maquillada naturalmente, no necesitaba tanto maquillaje y unos tacones

-Te ves hermosa- le dice Mimi siendo sincera

-Tú también- le dice Sora, Mimi llevaba también un vestido, medio rabón, que le quedaba muy bien a su buen formado cuerpo, era beige, también con leve maquillaje, con curlis y sus zapatos de tacón negros.

-Gracias, no batallaste para que te dejaran quedarte a dormir en mi depa-

-No batalle, gracias a que fuiste casi toda la semana a mi casa, mi madre agarro confianza-

-Que bien, ahora podemos estar en la fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguante- después de eso nos fuimos a la casa de Tai, parece que solo nos estaba esperando a nosotros, estaba al lado de Tai está Kari también arreglada, una blusita de gasa de color verde menta con una falda negra, tacones no tan altos y con casi nada de maquillaje.

-Kari también va por lo que veo-

-Yo le decía que se quedara, pero va ir con el hermano de Matt, son amiguitos y para que no esté solo va mi hermana, como si no tuviera más amigos- se le notaba al castaño que estaba celoso.

Llegaron a la casa de Matt, cuando llegaron ya estaba medio lleno, estaba Matt recibiendo a los invitados

-Sorry bro, hubiera llegado más temprano pero ya sabes mujeres- dice eso Tai y ve a las chicas, pero en especial a Mimi, la escaneo de pies a cabeza

-Pásenle, las bebidas están en aquella mesa por si quieren y Kari, este Tk está en la sala- los tres se fueron directo a un vaso para empezar a tomar

-Algo en especial que quieran tomar, hay vodka, tequila, para yo preparárselas- les dice Tai

-No te preocupes, a mi me gusta prepararme las bebidas, si quieres te preparo una- le dice Sora y Tai le afirma; empieza hacer una bebida que le pone tequila, vodka, jugo y hasta chilito, esta Mimi y Tai solo observaban como le hacía, y mas Tai no le quitaba la vista-Listo las piñas canarias- les da a cada uno su bebida y cada uno le da un sorbo

-Deliciosa- se acerca Tai al oído de Mimi- Me está agradando tu amiga- después de eso se va con Matt y sus amigos, no le dio oportunidad a Mimi de decirle algo

-Fue sarcasmo lo de deliciosa y te dijo en el oído que estaba fea- le pregunta Sora

-A no, le encanto tú y tu bebida, sabes cómo atraer a los hombres- lo dijo en forma de burla Mimi y saca de onda a Sora

-Matt, Matt prueba esto- le dice Tai, mientras Matt prueba la bebida

-Está muy rico, prepárame una así-

-A lo que vengo, es que la bebida me la hizo la pelirroja, tiene buena mano-

-Y que quieres que haga, ya vaya a separar la iglesia para la boda o que- el rubio lo dice muy sarcástico

-Sólo quería un favor, que fueras con Mimi, que le saques plática, mientras yo ligo a la pelirroja-

-Se nota que esa Mimi es caprichosa, hija de mami y papi, de las que no soporto- decía Matt mientras la veía de lejos

-No es así, es bien buena onda y bueno caprichosa si es pero es buena onda, si se soporta, cuando la trates te va caer muy bien-

-Ya vamos, para que te puedas ligar a la pelirroja-

-Hay te amo, te amo, te amo- con una sonrisota le dice Tai

-No jotes tanto bro- lo mira raro Matt, para después se van donde estaban las chicas

-Ya regrese, prepara otras dos- Tai le da los vasos; estaban los cuatro platicando, ya llevaban varios vasos de esas famosas piñas canarias que hacía Sora, este Tai le hacía señas con la mirada a Matt, hasta que entendió

-Mimi me acompañas a la terraza- le dice Matt a Mimi

-Claro- se van juntos y dejan a Tai y a Sora solos

-Donde aprendiste hacer estas ricas bebidas- le pregunta el castaño

-Sola, me gusta todo eso de hacer bebidas- lo dice Sora media apenada

-No es muy común en las chicas les guste hacer eso, pero eso enamora, sólo falta que seas aficionada del futbol- en eso se empieza a reír Sora- Que dije, cual es la gracia- y después le muestra su muñeca, traía la pulsera de la selección de Japón- wow, ya siento que te amo- Tai muestra su gran sonrisa, ya como se le estaba subiendo las copas, empezaron hablar de futbol.

Matt y Mimi estaban hablando y tomando por la terraza, platicando de su vida, Matt ya andaba más pasadito de copas y empezó hablar sobre sus problemas de Izumi

-Llevamos 5 años andando, pero creo que el amor se acabo, se hizo costumbre, últimamente peleamos- le estaba contando Matt

-¿Por qué no rompes con ella?- Le aconsejo Mimi

-No sé, que tal si ya no consigo una chica- lo dice Matt, poco animado, era de baja autoesima

-Si puedes, hasta algo mejor, eres muy- se le acerca Mimi, quedan pocos centímetros de distancia- guapo- y ahí corta la distancia, se unen en un tierno beso, Matt lo aceptó.

**continuará...**

No pienses mal Mimi..- Sora se intentaba justificar pero Mimi la interrumpe

-Estás muy entretenido en la fiesta y Hikari también, no te preocupes por nosotros, ya hable a unos taxis seguros, luego hablamos- le dice Mimi subiendo a Sora en el taxi para después ella para marcharse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon tristemente no me pertenece u.u**

**Anteriormente ...**

-Llevamos 5 años andando, pero creo que el amor se acabo, se hizo costumbre, últimamente peleamos- le estaba contando Matt

-¿Por qué no rompes con ella?- Le aconsejo Mimi

-No sé, que tal si ya no consigo una chica- lo dice Matt, poco animado, era de baja autoesima

-Si puedes, hasta algo mejor, eres muy- se le acerca Mimi, quedan pocos centímetros de distancia- guapo- y ahí corta la distancia, se unen en un tierno beso, Matt lo aceptó.

**Capitulo 3**

Me seguía besando con Mimi, hasta que nos falto el aire, lo primero que hizo ella fue irse, no sabía en qué pensar, en los años que tengo con Inzumi nunca la había engañado, aunque sólo fue un beso que puedo culpar al alcohol, porque yo quiero a Izumi y a Mimi muy apenas la conozco.

Me fui en busca de Sora, pero me llevo la sorpresa que la encuentro con Tai en pleno beso, no me gusta interrumpir pero es emergencia, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente es hacer un ruidito para que se separarán, no tardaron ni un segundo para separarse, como sus labios quemarán.

-No pienses mal Mimi..- Sora se intentaba justificar conmigo, pero la verdad no quería ninguna explicación así que la interrumpo

-Vámonos Sora- fue lo único que le dije y el agarre del brazo para irnos

-Pero es muy temprano, todavía esta buena la fiesta- me protesto Sora, mientras me la llevaba a fuera para agarrar un taxi -Chicas como se van a ir en taxi- nos dice Tai, nos alcanzó

-Estás muy entretenido en la fiesta y Hikari también, no te preocupes por nosotros, ya hable a unos taxis seguros, luego hablamos- le dije a Tai mientras que Sora se subía, para después yo subirme, ya que no quería estar un rato más en esa fiesta, no me iba sentir incomoda, ya sé que un beso no es nada, pero todo es culpa del tonto alcohol, que se le olvido que tenía novia, aunque fui un poco egoísta con Sora, ella se la estaba pasando bien, pero le hubiera no existe. Todo el trayecto de la fiesta al departamento no hablamos, solo entramos y se rompió el silencio.

-Me puedes decir que pasó, algo te hizo ese Ishida- me pregunta Sora, un poco mortificada

-No me hizo nada, fui yo, estábamos hablando bien, bueno creo que el apenas se le estaban subiendo las copas y estaba siendo abierto conmigo y yo lo arruine, lo besé y acuérdate que él tiene novia-

-Mimi la verdad no te sientas mal, solo fue un beso, aparte fue en una fiesta y ya sabes alcohol, música, la carne es débil, estamos en el siglo XXI donde hasta los amigos se besan, "un beso significa amistad, sexo y amor"- me dijo la pelirroja cantando lo último

-Ya ni me acordaba de esa canción- solté una risita- con razón tú y Tai se estaban besando- cuando digo eso la pelirroja se puso del mismo color que su pelo

-Lo puedo explicar…- la interrumpí para decirle que no me importaba, los dos son libres, ella tiene la mente liberal, pero yo no. Lo mejor era dormir, para olvidar esa fiesta.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, mi hermano se estaba despidiendo para irse a dormir, ahora en la fiesta solo quedábamos Tai y yo despiertos, a mi mejor amigo como a las 4 ya andaba pasado de copas, pero ya a esta hora como que se le bajo.

-Ahora que estamos sólo tú y yo, me puedes decir ahora que grosería le dijiste a Mimi- aaa, me frustra que piense que soy un grosero, donde esta vez no fui yo

-Tai esta vez no le dije nada, no le hice nada, ella me beso y después se fue como si yo fuera una bomba que activo-

-Aaa, ya entendí- se queda pensativo- ¿Queeeee?, te beso y tu le seguiste- me empieza a gritar Tai- Pero tú nunca le habías hecho eso a Izumi y eso que todas las mujeres atacan contigo en las fiestas, bueno no más que a mí, pero como quiera muchas quieren probar tus labios pero tú no le permites a nadie-se veía sorprendido

-Sabes que, ya mejor me iré a dormir, ando cansado- Me despedí de Tai para ya irme a dormir y ya no hablar de ese tema, lo mejor es olvidarlo, aunque admito que me gusto el sabor de sus labios y que está noche se veía linda, aaa mejor ya me duermo, ya no tengo por qué pensar en eso.

Se llegó el lunes, tocaba la materia optativa que estoy con Matt, que iba a pasar, ya me llevaré bien con él o a lo mejor va pensar que en todas las fiestas besó a alguien o pueda que lo confunda, la verdad no se qué pensar, estoy nerviosa pero algo si estoy segura, le pediré una disculpa, por eso tengo que llegar temprano. Me dirigí al salón de clase, fui la primera en llegar, quisiera estar ya cuando Ishida llegará. Pasaron 5 minutos, se escuchó la puerta corrediza y volteo a ver quién era pero no era el que esperaba, así se fue llenando el salón sin señales de él.

-Madrugaste el día de hoy- escuche una voz que muy bien conocía.

-No pude dormir muy bien Sora- le tuve que mentir, ya que hable con Matt, le platico que por el madrugue, pero por mientras lo ocultaré. Llego la profesora, empezó a dar su clase, después de 10 minutos se escucha la puerta, tenía la esperanza que fuera Matt pero no era, el que entro por esa puerta era mi amigo Taichi, que se sienta a lado de Sora; como que después de la fiesta se empezaron a llevar mejor y yo sin darme cuenta. Me sentía ignorada, solo hablaban entre ellos dos, me ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí.

-Tai, ¿por qué no vino Ishida?- Interrumpí a mis amigos en la plática.

-Mmm, es cierto, no ha llegado, quien sabe, lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido, aunque es extraño, a él no le gusta faltar a clases- me contesta Taichi, para después seguir platicando con Sora, así pasaron las dos horas de clase, por fin puse atención, ya que mi amiga Sora me cambió por Taichi, fuimos a la siguiente clase.

-Ahora si me harás caso, ya que no está Taichi- le reclamé en broma

-No te pongas celosa, tú eres mi primera amiga que hice y con la que más confianza tengo-

-Es broma, me alegra que te lleves bien con Taichi, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Ya pasó la clase donde esta Mimi conmigo, no me gusta faltar, pero no estoy preparado para verla a los ojos, todo me pasa por ser un hombre penoso.

-¿Por qué faltaste a la primera clase?- esa voz la reconocía, era de mí querido amigo Tai

-Me quede dormido- le mentí a mi amigo

-O era porque no querías ver a mi vecina- me lo dijo en una forma de burla, Tai me conocía muy bien, tenemos tiempo conociéndonos.

-Mejor cállate- fue lo único que pude decir

-jajaja tampoco te enojes, debes de calmar tu carácter viejo- me lo dice riéndose, él como siempre aguantando mi carácter, yo digo que por eso somos tan buenos amigos, porque somos polos opuestos y es de los pocos que me aguantan.

Pasaron las horas de clases, se paso volando la mañana, nos habían encargado demasiada tarea y eso que era la segunda semana de clases, lo bueno es que era en equipo, como siempre Tai y yo juntos.

-Entonces vas a mi departamento para hacer nuestra parte y después de eso vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas-

-Tai, te das cuenta que es lunes- le recuerdo a mi amigo.

-¿Y?, no has escuchado de la maldición gitana-

-Sí, que si empiezas el lunes, tomas toda la semana, pero te puedes esperar a la mitad del semestre-

-Si te esperas a mitad del semestre, estaremos más cargados con tarea, ahorita está tranquilo, tuvimos la bienvenida de todos, ahora solo falta la bienvenida tuya y mía, estuviste descansando de mi 2 meses- Como siempre Taichi y su poder de convencimiento

-Aaaah, está bien, tú poder de convencimiento siempre- no me quedaba de otra- y a Hikari a donde la vas a mandar- me acorde de ella-

-No creo que Mimi tenga un problema con adoptar por una noche a Hikari- el castaño contesto muy seguro

-Nada se te escapa, sólo le aviso a mi padre y nos vamos- le hablé a mi padre para después irnos al departamento de Tai.

Llegamos y vimos unos zapatos extra –Creó que Hikari tiene visita y no es por ser venenoso pero son zapatos de hombre- se me hizo fácil lanzar veneno, me daba risa los celos que le daba por su hermana; abre la puerta sin compasión y gritando Kari, Kari, como si la estuvieran secuestrando.

-¿Qué pasó hermano, porque gritas como loco?- sale Hikari de su habitación.

-¿Con quién estás?, que salga el descarado- se dirige a la habitación de Hikari, mi amigo haciendo el ridículo.

-Hermano no seas ridículo, Takeru y yo solo estábamos haciendo tarea- es cuando ya veo a mi hermano

-Hola Takeru- saludo a mi hermano y me regresa el saludo.

-Solo porque eres el hermano menor de Matt o si no..- seguía con sus celos- y tu Hikari, que sea la última vez que traes un hombre cuando no esté- lo único que hacia Hikari era ignorarlo, lo dejo hablando solo ya que se metió a su habitación.

-creó que te ignoró- fue lo único que le dije

-ya calla, mejor vamos hacer tarea- nos fuimos a la habitación de Tai para empezar con la tarea, se nos pasa deprisa el tiempo, hasta que acabamos la tarea- Por fin, vamos a cenar, creó que Hikari nos está haciendo la cena, huele delicioso- mi amigo solo pensando en comer.

-Quien dijo que a ti, le está haciendo a mi hermano- solo dije eso y se le deformo la cara para después irse corriendo a la cocina, yo nada mas lo sigo y vimos que Hikari estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Si tu estas aquí, quien está cocinando algo que huele tan rico- ´preguntaba mi amigo

-Ya está la cena Hikari- se acerca Takeru con el platillo preparado, nos mira a Tai y a mi- Chicos en la cocina esta su parte de cena-

-Te acordaste de nosotros- dice Tai ya con su plato servido

-Hermano compórtate-

-¿Quée?, es mi casa, Takeru, no quieres tomarte unas cervezas con nosotros- lo invita Taichi

-Hermano es lunes, Takeru y yo estamos haciendo tarea y…-Taichi interrumpe a Hikaria para decirle que le valía, que ella se fuera con Mimi y que la tarea la acaban mañana, como todo un buen hermano dando esos consejos, en pocas palabras corrió a Hikari, porque la fue empujando hasta sacarla del departamento, ella solo le gritaba, pero a Taichi le valió.

Estaba acostada viendo la televisión, llegue y directo hice la tarea, la acabe temprano, ahora estoy aburrida, sin que hacer hasta que escucho el timbre, ha de ser Sora que se le olvidó algo, me levante para abrir y veo que era mi amiga castaña Hikari, que se veía algo enojada, cuando me vio me abrazó.

-Mimiiii, mi hermano es un tonto- me decía quejándose

-Que te hizo ese idiota-

-Yo estaba haciendo tarea con Takeru, luego llega él y Yamato y lo invitan a tomar cerveza, así es como acabe aquí- me explica la castaña

-a ver, entonces Taichi te corrió del departamento para que tomaran a gusto-

-Creo que sí- que injusto, por ser mujer, agarre del brazo a Hikari, para ir directo a su departamento, toco y nadie abre, para acabarla a Hikari se le olvido sus llaves-Mejor vamos a tu departamento, ya se fueron aquellos- y Hikari con su boca los invoco, habían llegado con un 24 de cervezas.

-Hola Mimi, Hikari ¿se te olvido algo?- le pregunta Taichi

-No, también nos vinimos a unir a la fiesta- me auto invité

-Somos puros hombres, traemos cerveza y Hikari esta pequeña- se justifica Taichi

-primero, pues me vale que sean hombres, son de confianza, segunda Hikari es de la edad de Takeru y a esa edad se empiezan los primeros sorbos y tercera las mujeres también tomamos cervezas- al decir eso le agarro una cerveza a Taichi y le doy un sorbo.

-Aaa, ya entren y tu Hikari con moderación, por aquí puede ver un abusivo- lo dice Taichi, mirando a Takeru y todos soltamos una risita.

Entramos al departamento, estábamos tomando tranquilamente, Taichi preguntándome porque no lleve a Sora, pues ni yo sabía que íbamos acabar tomando en su departamento, cambiamos de tema, los de siempre hablando, Taichi que no se callaba, Takeru, Hikari y yo, el que no se le ha salido ninguna palabra ha sido a Yamato, solo tomaba y se reía a veces de las tonterías que decía Taichi, siento que él se siente incomodo por lo de la fiesta en su casa, sólo fue un beso, un tonto beso, donde él ni me conoce y yo no lo conozco a él, en realidad somos unos desconocidos, si paso eso fue por culpa del alcohol, no entiendo porque le caigo tan mal, bueno él llego aquí primero.

-Muchachos, yo me retiro, mejor me voy a mi departamento- era lo mejor

-Mimi apenas llevas 4, si falta ahorita Yamato va por más- me dice Taichi para que no me vaya

-Ohh, estas tonto o que, si ella quiere más, pues que vaya, nosotros solo traíamos para nosotros tres- me lo dice Yamato mirándome, nunca hablo en toda la noche, solo hablo para hacerme sentir mal, soy muy sensible y más cuando tengo alcohol en mis venas, se me querían salir unas lágrimas

-Si te estás fijando en el alcohol, toma esto- saque de mi bolsa dinero y se lo di- Para que sepas, no necesito que me pagues nada, eres un mal educado, yo solo me la quería pasar bien, pero como dicen un amargado siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo, hasta mañana- solo dije eso y me fui al departamento, porque tenía que ser así conmigo, no sé que le hice para caerle tan mal.

Llegue a mi departamento, del coraje me dio hambre, me fui directo a la cocina para hacerme un lonche, me caes tan mal Yamato Ishida, eres insoportable y eso te hace ver más guapo, no sé qué diablos estoy diciendo, estoy loca lo sé; el timbre del departamento me saca de mis pensamientos, quien puede ser a esta hora, cuando voy y abro no podía creerlo, era el gran Yamato Ishida, hace rato casi, casi corriéndome de acá Taichi y ahora en mi departamento.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte fríamente y sin invitarlo a pasar, seré mal educada como él.

**Perdón por la tardanza, ya entre a la facultad, demasiada tarea y exámenes, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, los quiero dejen su RR :D**


End file.
